1. Field
The invention relates to noise reduction devices on airfoils, and particularly to noise reducers on wind turbine blades
2. Description of the Related Art
Undesirable aerodynamic noise is generated by wind turbines blades when turbulent eddies in the boundary layer of air flowing over the blade passes over the blade trailing edge. These eddies interact with the trailing edge to form acoustic pressure waves perceived as audible noise. Noise reducers, such as add-on serrated tooth structures extending away from the trailing edge and aligned with the chord-wise airflow off the blade, have been used to reduce aerodynamic noise. Although such trailing edge modifications have been effective, there continues to be a need in the wind turbine industry to further reduce aerodynamic noise to meet regulations and minimize site objections.